Current printing systems typically include one or more replaceable printer components, such as inkjet cartridges, inkjet printhead assemblies, toner cartridges, ink supplies, etc. Some existing systems provide these replaceable printer components with on-board memory to communicate information to a printer about the replaceable component, such as ink fill level, marketing information, etc.
A printer in which a replaceable printer component is installed may be turned off at any time. If the printer is turned off while data is being written to the on-board memory of the replaceable printer component, the data stored in the on-board memory may be corrupted.
For these and other reasons, a need exists for the present invention.